


you know the two of us are just young gods

by makemelovely



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age of Adaline Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/F, F/M, Immortality, Multi, kind of but not really historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: and we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneathand they're running, running, running





	you know the two of us are just young gods

Serena van der Woodsen is the most beautiful girl that Blair Waldorf has ever seen. It's past midnight and it's 1876 and Serena doesn't care. She's laughing, her head thrown back and her lips twitching with the most wonderful delight that has ever existed. Blair is leaning softly in her side, dark eyes focused entirely on Serena's golden hair and blue eyes and pink lips. Her teeth are straight and white but her tongue is stained red with berries.

"Blair," Serena rasps, turning her attention solely on the brunette by her side. She opens her mouth to say something but her eyes catch on something that's out of Blair's sight. "Oh, my God, B," her voice is shaking and she cuts off Blair's name and sticks it with B. Blair rolls her eyes and turns to look when everything changes. Their carriage is turned upside down and suddenly they are submerged in water. Blair sucks in a gulp of water and frantically looks around, eyes desperately seeking out Serena.

The water is dark and it's hard to see but somehow Blair sees it. Strands of golden hair floating like seaweed in the water. Blair kicks closer, eyes fluttering. Her vision is turning black and she can't breath. She just manages to wrap a hand around Serena's wrist when the darkness consumes her.

Here is what happened. Blair died. She drowned to death. Serena was killed almost on impact. She smashed her head on a wheel and she died without knowing she was drowning. And then something magical happened. Lightning struck and Serena woke up. Blair wouldn't have ever woken up if her fingers hadn't been clamped around Serena's wrist. Luckily they were and she woke up just after Serena.

Serena gasped and immediately chocked, her eyes widening at the inhale of icy cold water. She kicked fiercely and struggled to make her way up to the shore. Serena yanked on Blair's hand to gesture that she should swim too and Blair nodded, blinking hurriedly before kicking.

Soon they made their way to shore and collapsed on land, hacking up water and choking. "Did we-?" Serena shuddered, shaking wet blonde hair around like a god. Her eyes were wet and her nose was running, her cheeks blotchy and red.

 

"I think so." Blair answered, her fingernails digging sharply into the thick material of her dress. Her eyes were blank and slightly startled, her lips pale blue and skin the color of milk.

 

Serena muffled her sob with her hand, turning away and gagging forcefully. She turned back, her shoulders shaking as her usually gorgeous tan skin was almost as pale as Blair's. "We got to get home." Serena murmured, gathering her wits. She pushed hair behind her ear and stood up, brushing wet sand from her skirt. Blinking, she caught Blair's hand, pulling her close.

 

They linked hands and trampled off to their homes, glancing at each other when they were sure the other wasn't looking. "Night." Serena whispered as she ducked into her own home, unable to look at Blair. It brought back sharp, clear images of brown hair spreading through the water and skin so pale it was white.

 

* * *

 

 

They hadn't talked in weeks. Eagerly missing her best friend, Blair went to Serena's living quarters. When she got their, Serena's mother Lily answered. "Serena didn't tell you?" Lily asked, her mouth wide with shock. "Carter Baizen asked for her hand in marriage. They had a small but lovely ceremony before Carter swept her off to England." Lily reached out, holding Blair's hand. The only thing that Blair registered was that Lily's hand was cold and pale compared to Blair's. "She really didn't tell you?" Lily asked again, her eyebrows drawn in concern.

 

Blair mustered up a smile and lied through her teeth. "Must have forgot." Lily looked like she didn't believe her. "Have a good day, Mrs. van der Woodsen." Blair didn't look back as she stumbled off the stairs, wandering through the streets while tears blurred her vision. She dimly registered Lily's farewell ringing through the air before suddenly she was home. She managed to get inside before she collapsed in her servant Dorota's arms. She couldn't stop crying.

 

It was strange. It was like there was this hole in her heart that was gaping and the only one big enough to fill it was a blonde who had left her in favor of England. It takes five unopened letters for Blair to get the hint. She stops sending the letters. It didn't take long to realize that she looked as young as ever.

 

* * *

 

 

Serena almost didn't notice that she wasn't aging. Almost.

It started to become a problem when Carter died in an automobile accident. Serena moved back to the states but she didn't talk to anybody. She dropped off the face of the earth. She never went to her mother's funeral or her brothers wedding. She just ceased to exist it seems like. Until the 1900's. That's when she meets Nathaniel Archibald, a gorgeous blonde boy with deliciously tanned skin and twinkling blue eyes.

She could love him if he wasn't involved with another girl. He mentions her occasionally, his eyes trailing slowly over her body. Serena almost kisses him on her birthday. They are in the woods, sprawled by the lake and drinking cheap beer. He had looked shocked that she drank but Serena quickly batted her eyes and smiled at him and he dropped it. It was wrong of her, she knows, but it was the easiest way to get him to stop looking at her like she was a mystery.

Serena's world stops when he introduces her to his girlfriend, one Miss Blair Waldorf.

* * *

 

Blair was devastated when Serena left. Her soul was ripped straight in half. But she got over it. Well, sort of. There is still an ache in Blair's chest when she remembers sun kissed skin and golden hair and sky blue eyes. There's a longing feeling that strikes her heart every time she thinks of long, long legs and pink, pink lips.

But she's moved on the best way she knows how. By finding a love. She moves away from her town and settles in a new one where there is a certain Nathaniel Archibald who tells her to call him Nate. He tells her he loves her on the fourth of July while the sky lights up in a multitude of colors. She kisses him and tells him she loves him with her whole entire being.

He starts spending time with someone else and he won't tell her who. It makes Blair's stomach clench in fear and her heart to squeeze anxiously when he's out. He introduces them two months after he drunkenly tells Blair that she's beautiful.

It's Serena.

* * *

 

Blair looks lovely with her in a beautiful array of curls and wearing a dark purple dress. She looks like she's seen a ghost and her brown eyes are wide and startled. For a second the world stops and there is only Blair. The world starts and Serena pastes a smile on her face. "Lovely to meet you, Miss Waldorf." Serena curtsies and holds her hand out.

Blair uncertainly takes it, looking like she's trying not to cry. "Pleasure is all mine, Miss van der Woodsen." Blair replies, shaking her hand and Serena's stomach drops.

"What?" Nate looks confused, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes puzzled. "Blair, her name is Ms. Baizen. She's Carter Baizen's widow."

Blair's lips stretch into a smirk and she forces it away but her eyes still glitter with mischief. "You see, Nate, I know Serena. She was my closest confidant. Her former last name was van der Woodsen."

Nate's eyes glimmer with hurt that Serena hadn't told him. It fills Blair with a sick sort of satisfaction.

* * *

 

Nate tells Blair that he's sorry and that he never meant to fall in love with Serena. Serena stands beside him, crying. Her nose is running and her eyes are red and wet. Blair hits him and then almost hits Serena but she just sobs and sobs, slumping against Blair. She's crying furiously and saying sorry over and over again in her ear and Blair can't do it.

* * *

 

It's 1922 and Blair kisses Chuck Bass and pulls away, leaving his lips stained bright red. Her dress gleams in the light and she sways against Chuck, idly playing with his silk tie.

"How would you like me?" Blair breathes against his ear, playfully biting his ear and leaving a red stain.

Blair giggles when his lips shift into a smirk that has her heart racing. "Dancing, of course." He says, his eyes glittering with mischief. "After all," he murmurs, voice rough. "I'm a gentleman." He winks and twirls her.

Blair lets out a surprised and overly loud laugh, as he dances her everywhere on the floor. "Yes, I believe I knew that." Blair teases, her cheeks stained pink. She's thoroughly enjoying herself and the flickers of joy in her heart make up for the way she thinks she spots a familiar golden head on the edges of the dance floor. Blair ignores it and cozies up to Chuck, wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting herself so her lips are hovering mere inches away from his. She raises her eyes, peering up at him through black lashes. "Is that all we'll be doing this evening?" Blair inquires, her voice purposefully hushed.

Chuck swallows, his fingers tightening on her hips. "Perhaps not," he says carefully, examining her. "if it's what the lady wants." He probably thinks he's fooled her but Blair heard the hitch of his breath and the grip of his fingers against her hips. He isn't fooling anyone but himself.

"Well, then, perhaps we will." Blair leans closer, breath flitting across his face.

"Yes," Chuck's tongue darts across his lips and he pulls Blair closer but she twists out of his grip. "Miss Rose?"

Blair chuckles, the sound dry. "Why, you must know that a young lady such as myself must mingle. It's expected of me." Blair smirks at him but it is well disguised as a smile. Chuck nods, dark eyes thoughtful as he looks her over.

"I shall meet you here when the clock strikes midnight." Blair puts in, eager to keep the dark haired boy she met under her spell. He was simply enchanted with her and Blair intended to keep it that way. This was the first time someone had caught her interest in a long time. Chuck Bass intrigued her and she wanted to know him. She wanted to know what made him tick, his compulsions, his largely speculated knowledge of the female body. She wanted to know him in an intimate way that bypassed what any of his previous lovers knew about him. She had been planning this for weeks ever since he spotted her reading an article in the newspaper about him. It had spoken about his rather odd methods and unbecoming interest in ladies rather than the stock market. He was spotted with a woman named Lyla who had claimed she was disgusted by his behavior a mere week before they were spotted kissing.

It seemed that Chuck had a thing for proving that he could have any woman so she had made it her mission to find out for herself everything there was to know about Chuck Bass. She had told him he seemed quite arrogant and out of this world pompous and she was glad that she would never be stupid enough to consort with him. It had been a trap, of course. If there was one thing Blair Waldorf had learned from her many, many, many years of being alive it was that people were easily tricked and it was fun to manipulate them. Soon after she was invited to all of the parties that, shockingly, Chuck Bass was at. It was strange, seeing a boy who could have anyone chasing after her who was seemingly the only girl who wouldn't sleep with him. It was satisfying and it scratched an itch that Blair hadn't known was an issue.

Of course, all things come to an end and this was no different. Blair was certain he was trapped in her web of longing and lust and infatuation and that it could be manipulated into love. The thought sent a spark of pleasure through her body and she was positive that all the nerves in her body were alight. Blair was going to become a part of Chuck's life that he couldn't get rid of, no matter how much he wanted to.

He would try. They always try to remove that pink beating part of themselves that always cried out for Blair. They never tried.

But for now she needed to find out if that gorgeous blonde mane was in fact Serena's.

Blair gracefully flitted through the crowd, moving like water. Her heart was steady in her chest, a trait she'd taken ages to master. Sometimes her emotions got the better of her but now, now she's in control. It's such a pleasant feeling.

It all comes crashing down when she taps the blonde's tanned shoulder and Serena turns around. "Hi, B." Serena mumbled, ducking her shyly and unsurely.

"S." The words come out but Blair isn't sure how. Her body feels frozen and she hadn't felt her lips move.

"That's, uh, not my name anymore." Serena tells her, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh." Blair replies. Serena keeps looking at her with wide blue eyes like she's waiting for Blair to say something else but Blair won't. She's tired of doing everything for Serena.

"What's your new name?" Serena asks, glancing away.

"Celia. Celia Rose." Blair says proudly. She managed to keep a part of her history after all these years. Rose had been Cyrus's last name and he had been her mother's second husband after Harold had run off. They had held a funeral and acted like he'd died. They never talked about him after that.

"That's lovely." Serena's smile is pained.

"What's yours?" Blair asks her, annoyed that she even has to ask to maintain the façade of being polite.

"Daisy Woodley, at your service." Serena curtsies and Blair hates the giggle that she emits.

Serena straightens, beaming with pride. "I have to go." Blair cuts her joy down harshly, her voice cold.

Serena flinches but she nods quickly. "Right." Blair turns to leave but Serena's voice stops her. "I miss you, B." Serena tacks on, her voice dripping with hope. Blair steels herself and walks away. She doesn't look back.

* * *

 

Three days later Serena shows up on her door, makeup smeared and tears streaming. Blair lets her in and tells Chuck she's her dad's whore and they've grown close due to their mutual disgust of him.

* * *

 

A week later they're thick as thieves again.

* * *

 

Serena thinks that maybe she's in love with Blair. She thinks this because when she sees Blair dressed to the nines her heart stops and when Blair is laughing it feels like she can't breathe and when Blair looks at her with her eyes shining Serena thinks the world stops. So maybe Serena is in love with Blair but she doesn't think she minds it. She kind of likes the feeling she gets when Blair walks in. It's all fluttery and soft in ways she hadn't known existed.

* * *

 

Blair sometimes knows that Serena is the one for her. She knows this when Serena is curled in bed beside her, blonde head spread over the plain white pillowcase and Blair just wants to take a picture to capture the moment. She knows this when Serena stays home and eats ice cream wearing a mans shirt she stole when she slept over at his place and underwear, her long tanned legs thrown on Blair's lap as soon as she sits on the couch. She knows this when they are driving and the sun is warm and Serena is singing along to the radio, sunlight glinting off her head and her face relaxed, warm, and happy. It makes Blair's heart ache in the best and worst possible ways imaginable.

* * *

 

Serena meets Dan Humphrey and she is immediately in love. He is everything she wants and most importantly everything she needs. He makes her laugh and he writes her stories and he takes her on hikes. He looks at her with stars in his eyes and Serena looks at him like he has hung the moon. She looks at him like he rises the sun in the morning. She looks at him like he crafted the universe for her. She looks at him he like he's Blair. And she thinks that it's okay.

They go everywhere together. They go to Paris and Rome and New York. He takes her to California and they go hiking. They are in the woods and she trips and her head cracks against a rock but it's fine because he takes her to the hospital. She has a scar but it's easily hidden by her hair and he apologizes profusely. Serena just laughs and kisses him. He grins against her lips and his brown eyes are gleaming when they pull away.

Serena never thought she'd feel this way about anyone else but Blair. She was wrong about that, though. Because what she and Dan have is real. It is pure and wishful and everything Serena needs. But everything ends eventually.

It's the November of 1964 when she finds the ring in his drawer. They were supposed to meet for lunch later but Serena couldn't go. She couldn't break Dan's heart because she would have to say no. She could never tell him that she couldn't marry him because he would die and she wouldn't. Serena wasn't going to get to grow old with him. She would never age like he would. They wouldn't get to spend their lives with each other and that wasn't fair to Dan. So she left and went home to pack and she left. She didn't see him again.

While Dan was sitting on the bench they agreed to meet at with his heart in his hands and a ring in his pocket, Serena was in her car. Serena was driving away from the second greatest love of her life and from the best almost she ever had.

While she was leaving she thought about how they met. In an old, well worn bookshop. Serena had been there not because she was an avid reader but because she wanted to buy Blair a book for her birthday. A poetry book because that was what Blair had been into for the past two years. Dan had been looking for books to take to New York with him when he bumped into Serena. She had turned and his heart had practically stopped. Her eyes were blue like the ocean and he was drowning in them. Her hair was golden like the sun and it was burning him. She was beautiful.

Serena had felt her breath catch when she caught his eyes. They were brown and practically glowing with adoration. He looked stunned to see her and it made Serena's lips twitch into a smile. His matching grin was unsure but goofy.

Serena almost turned the car around and went back.

* * *

 

Instead Serena went to Blair who held her as she cried.

* * *

 

Blair meets her own Dan Humphrey. Unfortunately he's Serena's Dan's son. They look identical from the brown hair to the brown eyes to the pale skin and lanky figure. They meet in a bookshop. Barnes and Noble to be exact. Blair wanted to grab some of the new releases that she was interested in and Dan wanted to buy some more copies of his favorite classics such as Animal Farm.

Blair had decided to grab it too because her copy had gotten lost over seas twenty years ago and she figured it was time to get a new one. There was only one copy left and it escalated to a slapping match that looked like it should have been happening between two nine-year-old girls.

That turned into Blair getting the book and Dan getting a free lunch.

Which turned into dinner and a movie and a coffee and then a relationship. It was a whirlwind relationship and full of passion and love until the time came to introduce him to Serena, her best friend. It didn't go well. Serena cried and let out a hurried excuse before swiftly fleeing and leaving Blair and Dan confused. Dan had gone home and Blair had left to find Serena. She found her in the park, sobbing as she sat by the duck pond that Blair adored.

Turns out that Dan was the son of Dan Humphrey, Serena's most loved boyfriend whom she abandoned. Soap operas had nothing on Blair's life.

* * *

 

Blair breaks up with Dan on the fourth of July. She just can't stand to see the pain in Serena's eyes every time Dan comes around or Blair mentions him. Not having her best friend is tearing Blair apart.

Dan publishes his New York times bestseller about her three years later. Blair buys it, of course. She cries and smiles and loves and hates all throughout the book. Blair loves it and she tells Dan about it in an email four months after she manages to get his email.

It hurts to look at it sometimes because Blair thinks Dan might've been one of her ones. Obviously it's multiple because Blair is older than anybody else on Earth. Except Serena, of course.

* * *

 

Blair kisses Serena the moment they create their Instagram account called legendsoflove. It's been a really long time coming and Blair is just thankful that Serena kisses her back. Serena pulls away and she's grinning like an idiot so Blair kisses her again. This time when they break apart it's Blair who is grinning like an idiot. No wonder Serena has such a mass of men following her every move. She's a fantastic kisser.

Blair tells her so. "Well, you are a glorious kisser, too, Blair Waldorf." Serena laughs and Blair's eyes start to water. It's been so long since her birth name has been said that it feels like something she's never felt before. It feels like home, that's what it is. Being with Serena and being Blair Waldorf is home. There's no other way to describe it.

* * *

 

Their Instagram bio reads 'two girls in love with the world and each other'. They never post pictures of their faces but sometimes Blair gets a shot of Serena's head bent over her paper and scribbling furiously as her face is covered by a curtain of blonde hair. Serena once got a snapshot of Blair drinking coffee but the mug was so big and the positioning blocked the majority of Blair's face.

* * *

 

Serena never knew love could feel this big. It feels like the whole world could fit three times inside her love, it's that big. When she wakes up to Blair curled against her it is heaven. When Blair makes her waffles it feels like something huge.

Being with Blair is the most important thing in the universe.

* * *

 

The world is ending and the sky is falling and Blair is grasping Serena's hand so tight that it hurts but Serena ignores it.

"I have never felt so loved than when I'm with you." Blair is talking quickly, her words blurring together but Serena can understand. She always can. "My life would mean nothing if I hadn't met you, Serena. You're the most important thing in the world to me."

"My life matters because you are in it, Blair. Without you it is meaningless." Serena's voice is bursting with love and Blair's stomach twists pleasantly with the force of it. "Even if we had died that day my life would have been fulfilled. It would've been because I knew you. I had you in my life and I still have you in my life and that makes me fulfilled." Serena's smile is wobbly and tearful but it is full of emotion. It makes Blair's heart ache.

"I love you, S."

"I love you too, B."


End file.
